pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM058: Fighting Back the Tears!
is the 15th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis James' Mareanie is no exception when another Mareanie appears and advances towards James' Mareanie, but it won't take no for an answer. When the wild Mareanie evolves, James doesn't want to let his Mareanie go that easily and is determined to battle the wild Toxapex. Episode Plot Team Rocket are seen having shopping inside the mall as Jessie is very excited to take shopping. Meowth already knows they will have to carry her bags. Mareanie sees a shiny necklace, which she likes it. James recognizes it is a Corsola horn pendant, but explains he cannot buy it. After shopping, Jessie is glad to have gone shopping to relief her stress, even James points out she bought too much stuff. Jessie claims shopping is her goal, though Meowth corrects her it is to capture rare Pokémon in Alola. Suddenly, they see a wild, pink Frillish in the sea, which Meowth notes it is a female one. James attempts to capture it, but Mareanie attacks it with Spike Cannon, scaring her away. James scolds Mareanie for attacking Frillish, making her cry. Meowth explains Mareanie is speaking that she could not let "another woman" have James, with Jessie adding he can't even forgive a lady for being jealous. James apologizes to Mareanie, who hugs him on his face to poison him in affection. When James falls down, they encounter another wild Mareanie, which is a different color. Meowth believes that the male Mareanie is James' Mareanie first love. He and Jessie see the resemblance between the male Mareanie and James, as both are unreliable and indecisive. James is annoyed that is what he and Mareanie have in common. The male Mareanie hops to James' Mareanie, who slaps it. Jessie becomes amused, and asks of Meowth to translate this. Meowth, using pictures, tells a story about the two Mareanie. The female Mareanie was searching for love, and one day, she got attacked by a Tentacruel. The male (odd-colored) Mareanie came to her rescue, and protected the female Mareanie. The latter was in crush with the male Mareanie for some time, who referred to her as "little crybaby". The male Mareanie blew away Tentacruel, and came to the female Mareanie, who admitted she was searching for the beach for a Corsola horn. The male Mareanie promised to find one. However, days later, the female Mareanie saw the male Mareanie giving the Corsola horn to another Mareanie. Since that day, the female Mareanie never saw the male Mareanie, until today. Jessie believes the male Mareanie has no chance for winning James' Mareanie over, but Meowth overhears that Mareanie is making excuse that it just gave the Corsola horn to the Mareanie, who dropped her own. It is why he found a Corsola horn for her. The female Mareanie declines and goes to James, grasping his leg in affection. The male Mareanie becomes jealous and attacks James with Spike Cannon, as Meowth realizes the male Mareanie believes James deceived the female one. Suddenly, the male Mareanie evolves, and James reads in his book it is a Toxapex. Toxapex grapples James' head and poisons him, making James' Mareanie even more charmed by her Trainer's appearance. Regardless, Mareanie becomes angered for Toxapex's actions causing it to run away. Jessie and Meowth note James got poisoned badly and just as they go to search for the doctor, Bewear takes them back to its den. At Bewear's den, Jessie and Meowth note James still has not recovered yet. James' Mareanie fetches some water for her Trainer. However, she overhears as James decided to let Mareanie go, since Toxapex bought her the Corsola horn that he could not. With evolving, James believes Toxapex is someone that cares for Mareanie much more than he does, and would make her happier. That night, Ash, with Professor Burnet and Professor Kukui and his Pokémon, are walking on the beach. Lycanroc sensed a presence, as Ash notices a Mareanie ahead. Later, everyone gazes at the sad Mareanie. Munchlax gives her a Pecha Berry to make her feel better, but Mareanie refuses. They believe that's Team Rocket's Mareanie, and plan on returning her to them. Rotom wonders what was she doing on the beach on her own. Professor Burnet gives Mareanie a dish of Pokémon food, but she refuses to eat. Munchlax is interested in the food, but Burnet reminds her eating someone else's food isn't nice. Ash chuckles, noting Munchlax ate much already. Mareanie looks at Ash laughing, and is reminded of James. With everyone asleep, Mareanie dreams of the good times she had with James during their journey. With the morning light shining, Mareanie wakes up and walks on the beach. When she is walking, Mareanie gets attacked by a wild Tentacruel. She is saved at the last minute by James, who kicks the Tentacruel away. Mareanie is happy to see her Trainer well again, and James hugs her, knowing they were worried about her disappearance. He tries to convince Mareanie to go back with Toxapex, who is behind to see her. He reminds her she is better off with Toxapex than she is with him. James tries to push her to go with Toxapex, but she refuses to do so. James forces to push her away to go with Toxapex telling her that she needs to be happy with it. James walks away, telling Jessie and Meowth it is better this way, since he won't be poisoned, Mareanie wouldn't be angry at him and they won't fail so much in catching Pokémon. Suddenly, Toxapex hits him with Spike Cannon. Meowth translates that Toxapex is angry at him for making Mareanie cry. Meowth explains Toxapex won't have the "little crybaby" be with James, and nobody will be more happy for Mareanie than Toxapex does. James replies he also wants to see Mareanie happy, which is why Toxapex dares him to fight him and take Mareanie. Meowth explains Toxapex's words that if James wants to see Mareanie happy, then he has to stop Mareanie from crying. James, looking at Mareanie, realizes he has no choice but to fight Toxapex. He charges to Toxapes, who unleashes Spike Cannon, which James avoids. The rest cheer for James, who tries to attack but Toxapex dodges. Just as James gets his head out of the sand, Toxapex glomps him and poisons him. Much to everyone's surprise, James resists the poison, claiming this is his evolution. The two eventually beat each other, much to Mareanie's happiness. Afterwards, the battle ends up in a draw, making the two fist bump each other, for Meowth proclaims the two enemies are now friends. Mareanie became thankful to Toxapex for challenging her Trainer, until a wild Tentacruel attacks them. James protects them, grasping Tentacruel's tentacles, and sends it blasting away. Toxapex gives the Corsola horn to James as a token for gratitude, but also to make Mareanie love him. James runs away, while being chased by Toxapex and Mareanie. Ash wakes up to see Professor Burnet, asking her where Mareanie is. She tells him Mareanie is fine, who chases James and smiles. After Toxapex leaves, Meowth wonders if that was an okay move to do. Jessie believes so, for even if they survived, James wouldn't, who gets hugged and poisoned by the happy Mareanie. Debuts Pokémon *Toxapex Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Toxapex (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Jessie asks what tragedy befalls James in today's episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, Mareanie running away. The other answers are getting fired from Team Rocket (blue), get eaten by a Wishiwashi (red), and getting captured by Officer Jenny (green). Gallery SM058 2.png SM058 3.png SM058 4.png SM058 5.png SM058 6.png SM058 7.png SM058 8.png SM058 9.png SM058 10.png SM058 11.png SM058 12.png SM058 13.png SM058 14.png SM058 15.png SM058 16.png SM058 17.png SM058 18.png SM058 19.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes written by Ayumi Sekine Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Mamoru Enomoto Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Makoto Tanoue Category:Episodes animated by Yukari Kobayashi Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a main character attempts to release a Pokémon